Eres el amor de mi vida, aquí y en el mas allá
by Will Stewart de Pattinson
Summary: Isabella Swan narra la historia de amor trágico que vivió con el multimillonario Edward Cullen, 18 años mayor que ella…TH ED/BE One shot.


**Eres el amor de mi vida, aquí y en el mas allá**

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan narra la historia de amor trágico que vivió con el multimillonario Edward Cullen, 18 años mayor que ella…**

**Advertencia:**** las cosas que están en **_"cursiva"_** es el pasado que ella está relatando solo que yo se los muestro tal como paso pero ella se lo está contando de otra manera (es un niño de 7 años, no puede saber los detalles morbosos :D)**

**Y las cosas que están "**normal"** son las cosas que están sucediendo en el presente… espero que lo disfruten y díganme si les gusta.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo los utilizo. La historia es completamente mía… ¡Espero que la disfruten!**

"**El amor no conoce fronteras, no cree en la edad ni mucho menos en el momento"**

**Bella POV**

Estaba recogiendo la ropa sucia que EJ dejaba en el baño. Cuando me asome a su puerta él estaba en la cama haciendo su tarea así que no lo quise molestar y seguí con lo mío.

Ya estaba por cruzar el pasillo cuando escuche que me hablaba

— ¿mami? — dijo quedito.

—Dime mi amor — deje lo que estaba haciendo y me senté en la cama y le acaricie su cabello alborotado.

—en la escuela... En la escuela hay un niño que me molesta— dijo atropelladamente mientras aventaba sus cosas. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba sentirse débil. Desde que había llegado de la escuela lo había sentido inquieto y por fin sacaba lo que le preocupaba — dice que mi papá no está conmigo porque yo soy un mal hijo. Dice que nos abandonó y que se buscó a otra mujer. También dice que... — le tape la boquita con mi mano y no pude evitar reírme. Él me veía molesto y tuve que ponerme sería para contestarle.

— cariño, tú papá desde donde está te ama y no nos dejó por otra mujer. Ese niño es un tontito que no tiene la menor idea de lo que dice — él me seguía viendo enojado y yo suspire agotada y me acomodé mejor — ¿ya terminaste? — Dije apuntando su tarea y él asintió enérgicamente — ¿quieres que te cuente sobre tú padre y por qué no está con nosotros? — él asintió ilusionado y yo le quité sus cosas — pues acompáñame.

Él se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el pasillo, yo reí con ganas y agarré sus lentes, él volvió a los pocos segundos y entrecerrando los ojos los tomo con cautela y salió de nuevo. No pude evitar reírme.

— ¡mamá! — se quejo.

—está bien. Perdón — trate de contener mi risa y le tomé del hombro — está conversación la quería tener contigo cuando fueses mayor — él se quedó quieto y entrecerró los ojos, ofendido; yo lo mire a los ojos —más mayor que ahora — puntualice y él asintió de mala gana— tú padre era un hombre grandioso, de esos que ya casi no existen. Era caballeroso, atento, inteligente y carismático — lo deje en el sillón y fui por algo de beber; le entregue el suyo y él simplemente lo contempló — lo conocí mientras hacia mi servicio social. Para esos tiempos yo tenía 22 años y tú padre... bueno digamos que era un poco mayor que yo.

— ¿Qué tanto?— pregunto llevándose el vaso a la boca y viendo hacia la nada, prestando atención a cada una de mis palabras.

—mmm la cantidad no importa ahora — no le podía decir que su padre era 18 años mayor que yo — él era todo lo que yo quería de un hombre. Era alto, guapo e interesante y yo sólo era una chiquilla como cualquiera. Al principio lo miraba desde lejos, él siempre estaba pegado a su teléfono y se paseaba de aquí para haya en el vestíbulo — me lleve el vaso a mis labios y tomé una generosa cantidad — pero cuando hablamos por primera vez lo recuerdo como sí hubiese sido ayer...

— _Te toca — dijo mi amiga tendiéndome una carpeta amarilla. La fulmine con la mirada._

— _No estudié para estar haciendo esto — me queje y le arrebate la carpeta._

— _no, estudiaste para ser grande y viajar y bla, bla, bla — se burló — pero ahora estas atrapada en está mierda tanto como yo, así que deja de quejarte y mueve ese maldito trasero que te cargas y consigue a unos pendejos, digo a unos clientes — sonrió con malicia y se alejó de mí. Yo suspire audiblemente y me prepare para entrar en la agencia._

— _disculpe la tardanza pero soy nueva en esto y apenas me están entrenando — trate de excusarme pero sonaba patética así que sin mirar al cliente me dirigí al archivero y guardé la carpeta — me llamó Isabella Swan y soy su agente de viajes designado. A cualquier lado que desee ir sólo tiene que consultarlo conmigo, señor... — me voltee y me quedé congelada en mi lugar._

— _Cullen, Edward Cullen — dijo tendiéndome su mano y regalándome una sonrisa de lado, tenía la mejor voz varonil que hubiese escuchado. Mi corazón se paró unos segundos solo para retomar su curso a un ritmo más rápido. Cuando pude reaccionar, le tomé la mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Él me soltó de prisa._

— _b-bien señor Cullen ¿a dónde desea ir? — me senté con cuidado en mi silla y abrí un cajón que contenía un montón de folletos de lugares diferentes para visitar. Los saqué todos. Él sólo los estudio uno por uno._

— _Este me llama la atención — dijo señalando el folleto de un parque de actividades extremas al otro lado del mundo — ¿para cuándo tiene mis boletos? — Yo seguía mirando el folleto sin creérmela — ¿señorita?_

— _¡¿eh? ¡Ha sí! Perdón — me ruborice y trate de ocultarme abriendo mi computadora — ¿para cuándo quiere... ¿está seguro que a ese lugar quiere ir? — le pregunte escéptica. Sí le calculaba bien no pasaba de los 40 y aunque tenía un cuerpo envidiable y parecía gozar de buena salud, a su edad esas cosas ya casi ni se hacían, uno se podría romper algún hueso sólo por deslizarse en la tirolesa de 10 metros._

— _Sí, señorita — sonó ofendido — y quisiera ir lo más pronto posible — yo asentí apenada y me puse a buscar información en la base de datos._

— _tengo uno programado para el 26 de este mes sí así lo desea — lo estudié discretamente y en ningún momento dejó de fruncir el ceño — ¿señor Cullen?_

— _El 26 está bien — asintió sin mirarme y se levantó de golpe, tendiéndome su tarjeta — mi número está en esta tarjeta para cualquier cosa que necesite sólo llámeme — yo asentí como boba y él salió de la agencia, de nuevo con su celular en la oreja _-le crecerá la oreja de tanta radiación que se pega-_ pensé. Rosalie se asomó en ese momento y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

— _Eres una maldita suertudota — me golpeó en el hombro ligeramente — ¿sabes con quién acabas de hablar?— pregunto entusiasmada._

— _¿con Edward Cullen?_

—_sí, tonta pero ¿sabes quién es? — yo negué y me gané otro golpe pero en la cabeza — es un multimillonario, dueño de empresas Masen. Él caga dinero — casi grito._

— _¡jajaja! Espero que eso no pase literalmente sino dejo esto y me vuelvo de la servidumbre — mi pequeña broma me costó otro golpe — ¡auch! Idiota está sí me dolió — dije sobándome y ella hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano — ¿qué tienes que sea el multimillonario, dueño de las empresas Masen?_

— _Que tiene mucho dinero para gastar y nos ha escogido a nosotras para hacerlo — dijo emocionada._

— _primero que nada querida, lo que acabas de decir sonó como sí nos estuviésemos prostituyendo, y dos, te recuerdo que TÚ me lo diste en bandeja de plata — resalte el tú sólo para hacerla enojar — así que en todo caso es mío, nena — ella entrecerró los ojos y preparó su puño para volver a golpearme pero gracias a Dios apareció nuestro jefe…_

— para no acerté más largo el cuento pasaron los días y las semanas y tú padre no volvió a aparecer por la agencia del hotel. Ni siquiera lo veía en el vestíbulo. Según tía Rose, él había regresado a su oficina y ahí se pasaba las tardes y las noches. Yo hasta mucho después me enteré de la verdad.

— ¿y que más pasó? — pregunto viéndome a los ojos y volviendo a tomar de su leche.

— pues seguía viniendo de vez en cuando a la agencia cuando se hospedaba en el hotel y siempre me pedía ir a lugares extremos — EJ abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido, y luego sonrió como lo hacía Edward. Sonreí pero por dentro lloraba — cada vez que se asomaba por el lugar mi corazón latía como loco al verlo y él siempre me regalaba una sonrisa torcida, de esas que quitaban el aliento — ahora torció los ojos y yo le di un zape leve. Él se sobo y se rio.

— ¿qué más? ¿Qué más? ¿Alguna vez te contó sus aventuras? ¿Te dijo lo increíbles y grandiosos que eran esos lugares? ¿Te prometió llevarte?— él insistió y yo sólo negaba divertida.

—Hablábamos de muchas cosas pero todas irrelevantes ya que él era muy reservado y yo muy tímida para seguir preguntando — EJ hizo una exclamación de ¡ah! y se puso a ver su vaso.

—y... ¿cómo es que te casaste con él sí nunca hablaban de algo importante?

— porque el destino así lo quiso...

_Había acabado mi turno y decidí salir a fumar mientras esperaba a Rosalie cuando lo vi después de meses. Estaba igual de alto y fuerte pero se veía demacrado y pálido. Al principio dude en sí acercarme o no pero él volteó y al verme sonrió de lado y me dijo en silencio que me uniera a él._

— _¿te molestaría invitarme? — fue lo primero que me dijo cuando estuve a su lado. Yo negué y le pase el cigarro, pero él se agacho para fumarlo de mi mano y por alguna extraña razón me gusto lo íntimo y sensual de la acción. Yo inhalé después— ¡ah! Dulce muerte — cerro los ojos y está ves guió mi mano hacia su boca — ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿20? No deberías de estar fumando._

— _tengo 22 y no soy adicta, sólo fumo de vez en cuando._

— _¡¿22?... Lindo — se llevó lo que quedaba de cigarro y luego lo tiro — ¿cuál es tú especialidad?_

— _¡¿mi especialidad?_

— _dudo mucho que ser agente de viajes sea tú meta en la vida ¿o me equivoco? — yo negué repetidas veces._

— _soy licenciada en turismo. Me gustaría viajar y contar las historias de Italia, de Roma, de París. Viajar por el mundo es mi sueño — él me veía fascinado y yo me ruborice. Él me acaricio mi mejilla y luego me la beso levemente._

—suaves_—susurro y no sé cómo terminamos basándonos pero de verdad. Al principio él sólo puso sus labios en los míos pero yo necesitaba sentirlo así que levante mis brazos y los enrede en su cuello, acercándolo más a mí. Él respondió con demasiada intensidad. Mi jefe carraspeo enojado y me separe de mala gana._

— _¡muy bonito, señorita Swan! ¡Muy bonito!— _-¡hermoso!-_ pensé. Él, al ver a Edward que estaba algo más que molesto, siguió su camino pero ya sabía que cuando Edward se fuera me tocaría sermón y así fue. Gracias a Dios ya había terminado mi servicio social…_

— Al principio no sabía a donde más ir. Ya no quería seguir trabajando como agente de ventas pero no conocía nada más y tu padre cayó del cielo a tiempo para salvarme — EJ se hizo el sorprendido pero no dijo nada — me ofreció un trabajo como su agente de viajes privado y viajamos por todos los lugares que yo siempre quise visitar. Le conté en parís sobre sus calles famosas y sobre la torre; en roma le conté sobre el coliseo y la cúpula de San Pedro; también viajamos por México, Brasil y varios lugares hermosos. — me levante y busque un álbum de fotos; cuando lo encontré se lo di a EJ

— De verdad que son hermosos estos lugares — dijo viendo con atención cada foto — papá y tú se veían realmente felices — y sonrió hermosamente.

— Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Australia, en medio de la nada, saco una cajita y me pidió que sea su esposa — seque una lagrima antes de que EJ la vea — fue hermoso…

— _¿A dónde vamos? — le pregunte nerviosa mientras veía que él se preparaba para ¿saltar?_

— _Iremos a __Burleigh Heads__— grito para que lo oyera._

— _¿a dónde?_

— _Iremos a Surfear — me tomo de la cintura y me beso apasionadamente. Abrí mi boca para dejarle un mejor acceso y así estuvimos bastante tiempo — ¿quiero que te pongas esto? — Me tendió una prenda bastante rara — te necesito lista en minutos. Prepárate — me volvió a besar y luego se fue hasta donde estaba el piloto. _

Me vestí como él me dijo pero necesite de su asistente para poder ponerme el atuendo adecuadamente. Él regreso al poco tiempo y se puso detrás de mí.

— Lista — yo empecé a negar pero el hizo caso omiso — te encantara — nos puso al borde de la puerta de la avioneta y mi corazón latía frenéticamente — te amo — me dijo en el odio y eso hizo que olvidara mi preocupación por saltar — te amo — volvió a decirme y me beso en la oreja — trata de no gritar.

Cuando se aventó y volamos yo no tenía miedo me sentía libre y feliz porque al hombre que yo amaba me había dicho por fin que me amaba. Estuvimos un buen rato cayendo y yo disfrute de la caída, de tenerlo detrás de mí y de las vistas. Cuando tocamos tierra y por fin me soltó, me voltee y lo ataque.

— fue alucinante. Fue lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida. Te amo, te amo — le decía entre beso y beso y él reía como nunca.

Me dijo: ¡mira! ¿Qué es eso? Y al voltear la misma avioneta que nos había llevado hasta ahí traía un anuncio con la leyenda:"¿quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?" y un dibujo muy chistoso de nosotros en miniatura con los ojos como corazones y vestidos de novios. Recuerdo que mi corazón se había detenido; era perfecto, todo, la proposición, el lugar, el novio, todo pero para mí era muy apresurado, estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido. Nos habíamos conocido hace solamente seis meses pero en ese momento no lo pensé mucho porque en verdad estaba enamorada de tú padre y él de mi — EJ torció los ojos y arrugo su nariz haciendo un gesto de fuchi y sacando su lengua — algún día tú encontrarás a alguien que te gusté — le dije haciéndole cosquillas — y te vas a enamorar y harás las mismas cosas que ahora consideras guacalonas.

— ¡jajaja! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Jajaja! ¡MAMÁ! — me detuve por un momento y lo vi a los ojos. ¡Ahí estaba!, el brillo esmeralda que tanto extrañaba y que pensé que nunca volvería a ver; el mismo brillo que vi cuando me tire a los brazos de Edward y le dije que sí quería casarme con él.

Me tuve que tragar con dificultad el nudo que tenía en la garganta, el que sí salía me haría gritar muy fuerte y me haría llorar desgarradoramente y mi hijo no tenía por qué presenciar esto... Ya tendría tiempo de desahogarme después.

— ¡¿mami?—Se quitó debajo de mí y me limpio unas lágrimas que no sabía que se habían salido — _¿estás bien?_

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar. Mi mente estaba jugando conmigo porque claramente había escuchado la voz de mi Edward y recordé la última discusión que habíamos tenido.

_**Flash back…**_

— _¿estás bien? — se sentó junto a mí y trato de abrasarme pero yo me quité a tiempo._

— _¡cómo quieres que este bien! — Le grite — ¡me sueltas esto sólo porque te sorprendí! — Estaba llorando pero él me entendió, como siempre lo hacía — ¡y ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Estamos en esto juntos! ¡¿Cada decisión, cada problema? ¡Fueron tus malditos votos, Edward! — él se paró del sofá y se acercó lentamente. Ya se veía cansado — ¡yo no quiero perderte! ¡Y resulta que me queda poco tiempo contigo! — sonaba egoísta pero no pensaba muy bien, estaba enojada y muy dolida. Él se acercó a mí de nuevo pero luego se tambaleó levemente._

— _¡Bella! — lo dijo en un susurro y cayó al suelo. El miedo remplazo al enojo y corrí a su lado._

— _¡DAVID! ¡DAVID! — grite como loca y el mayordomo se asomó asustado — ¡llama a una ambulancia y a su doctor! ¡Dile que este ahí para atenderlo! ¡Dile que me lo devuelva! ¡Que lo cure! — El mayordomo corrió a cumplir mi orden y yo me voltee a verlo — ¡no me dejes! ¡No me dejes! — Lloraba a mares y mis lágrimas caían en su pecho — ¡me oíste, Edward! ¡Tu hijo y yo te necesitamos! ¡No me dejes! — él volvió a abrir los ojos y muy despacio levanto su mano y me acaricio mi mejilla._

— _t-te amo nena y perdónam-me — yo asentía y lloraba — te amo mucho, cuida bien de ustedes_

— _¡no te despidas! ¡No me dejes! — él sonrió de lado y me beso con la fuerza que le quedaba. Los paramédicos llegaron y me tuvieron que separar de él a la fuerza. Fui consciente de que Alice me tomaba en sus brazos y me consolaba pero yo me separe de ella y corrí detrás de él._

— _n-no seas tonta — dijo cuándo lo tomé de la mano. Seguía sonriendo pero se le veía un poco forzado — no me estoy despidiendo. No soy tan débil — cerro despacio los ojos y yo le apreté su mano muy fuerte — ¡no te dejare! ¡No hoy! — Me prometió y volvió a sonreír, está vez genuinamente, — dejen que venga conmigo — ordenó cuando me estaban alejando de él y yo reí nerviosamente y me subí a la ambulancia — ¡quédate ahora tú conmigo! _

— _¡siempre estaré a tú lado, mi amor! — una lágrima se le escapó del ojo y yo se la bese pero yo también estaba llorando. Lo bese y a él se le caían más lágrimas..._

_Los paramédicos nos llevaron al hospital y trate que Edward no se volviera a dormir. Todo el camino fue muy estresante._

_**Fin del flash back…**_

— ¡mami! — EJ pasaba su manita delante de mis ojos para hacerme regresar y yo parpadee varias veces para ubicarme — ¿qué más pasó? — se sentó junto a mí de nuevo y me vio un poco asustado.

— ¡hum, déjame ver! — Me seque discretamente las lágrimas y trate de seguir con la historia — al mes nos casamos. Fue una boda a lo grande, a lo Cullen como dice tía Alice. Fue el momento más feliz y hermoso de mi vida. Todo era perfecto, el vestido, el pastel, la comida, el local, los votos, las fotos; fue una boda de cuento de hadas_. _Y en la luna de miel mientras comíamos mariscos tú me hiciste vomitar.

— ¡¿en la comida? ¡Genial! — dijo asombrado y entusiasmado a la vez.

— no, no en la comida pero me diste muchas náuseas y tuvimos que ir al baño para que pudiera... Ya sabes y luego fuimos al doctor y nos dieron la mala noticia de que estaba embarazada de tres meses de ti — bromee y él se hizo el molesto con un puchero idéntico al de Emmett — ¡jajaja! No, fue la noticia más emocionante que me dieron y recuerdo que tú papá casi se desmaya de la impresión. Se lo contamos a todos, y bueno nosotros lo celebramos a nuestra manera...

_**Flash back…**_

— _así que... ¿embarazada? — Edward se fue acercando a mí, despacio; yo sólo lo veía a los ojos, hipnotizada — mi primer bebé — dijo encantado, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él — nuestro primer bebé — sonriendo fue bajando su cabeza hasta posar sus labios en los míos, en un beso tierno y pasional._

_Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo e iban desabrochando todo lo que había a su paso, yo desabroche como pude su camisa y su pantalón, ya sin blusa, Edward me liberó del sujetador y se fue directo a mi pecho derecho, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo mi pezón erguido y haciendo lo mismo con el otro._

— _Te necesito — dijo agitado y su aliento cálido chocó con la humedad que me había dejado en los pechos y me hizo estremecer. En vez de contestarle sólo gemí más fuerte — ahora — dejó un rastro de besos húmedos por mis pechos y subió por mi garganta hasta mis labios, a los cuales beso con desesperación. Sus manos ya trataban de quitarme los pantalones... Me costaba respirar normal._

— _Edward — dije entrecortadamente — Edward dame más — en ese momento perdí mis pantalones. Él me levanto sin esfuerzo y yo enrede mis piernas en torno a su cintura. Me deje caer y sentí su miembro, duro y vibrante, a través de sus boxers._

_Los dos jadeamos._

_Me llevó a la cama y me deposito con dulzura en ella, le sonreí y él se colocó encima de mí pero sin dejar que soportara un sólo gramo de su peso._

— _Te necesito — le susurre en los labios y levante las caderas para juntar nuestros sexos. Él gimió y me beso con pasión._

_Mi sexo estaba húmedo y muy necesitado; palpitaba pidiendo atención así que comencé a moverme sobre su miembro buscando alivio; él entendió rápido y se movió sobre mí, despacio y duro. Tan solo nos separaban unas prendas y estaba cada vez más ansiosa de sentirlo dentro de mí. Sus manos recorrerían mi cintura y delicadamente me bajaban las bragas. Cuando estuvieron fuera, él se la llevó a la nariz y olio profundamente._

— _Hueles delicioso — sus ojos eran negro puro, él estaba tan excitado como yo. Se volvió a llevar la prenda a la nariz y volvió a aspirar profundo — ven aquí — sin dejarme procesar nada, me tomó entre sus manos y me jaló hacia abajo — te amo — se quitó los boxers y entro de una estocada y los dos gemimos._

_Edward se movía primero lento y luego rápido, sus estocadas siempre eran profundas y me dejaban al límite; sus movimientos eran expertos, su único propósito: darme el máximo placer. Tomo mis piernas y las coloco alrededor de su cintura y me hizo sentir otra clase de fricción; volvió a salir y se introdujo más fuerte, más profundo. Lo sentía muy dentro._

— _Edward no pares — le pedía y él se movía más rápido — ¡así, dame más! — él se volvía loco cuando le hablaba sucio. Siguiendo mi orden, introdujo unos dedos en mi vagina y jugo con mi clítoris haciéndome estremecer hasta el punto de que mi cuerpo se tensó por completo para luego liberar el orgasmo mientras gritaba cada vez más alto el nombre de Edward. Mi visión se llenó de lucecitas y mis flujos salieron como agua de mi vagina._

_Edward seguía moviéndose pero sabía que él igual estaba a punto de llegar así que contraía mis paredes en torno a su miembro. Él gruñía y gemía, su cuerpo se tensaba y aceleraba sus movimientos, pocos segundos después exploto dentro de mí y mis paredes parecían ordeñarlo, tomando toda la leche que él me ofrecía._

_Esa noche tuve más de un orgasmo._

_**Fin del flash back…**_

— ¡te pusiste rojita! — Grito EJ, reventado mi burbuja, yo suspire audiblemente — ¡wooow!

— bueno, ya — él rio y su risa me contagio — ya, ya, ya ¿en dónde estaba?

— en mi embarazo ¿o es tú embarazo? ¡Ya se! ¡¿Nuestro embarazo?

— ¡jajaja! Mi embarazo. Bueno pues el pequeño proceso de espera de seis meses se nos hizo largo pero fue emocionante. siempre te movías mucho y me pateabas como si fueras jugador de fútbol americano; en los ultrasonidos nunca te dejabas ver y no sabíamos que comprarte; casi siempre me hacías comer porquerías que no sabían bien juntas pero eran un manjar, al menos para ti, y sí te ponía música clásica protestabas y sí ponía música indie de tú padre... Bueno creo que te ponías a bailar jajaja pero en fin aquí dentro — dije sobándome mi vientre, ahora plano — nunca te quedabas quieto — él se movió orgulloso y yo lo golpe levemente en su cabeza y reímos los dos — tú papá siempre dijo que fueses lo que fueses ibas a ser lo más hermoso que jamás hayamos visto — lo abrace con ganas y él me abrazo con más ganas — y no se equivocó.

— Obvio — dijo petulante y yo lo abrace más todavía. Aquí venía la parte fea.

— Me faltaba poco para darte a luz, creo que tres semanas para cumplir los nueve pero una discusión con tú padre y un susto hizo que vinieras antes — él me miro asombrado — tú padre tenía cáncer pero no se lo había dicho a nadie; ese cáncer ya estaba muy desarrollado y no había nada que hacer. Antes de, bueno, de irse de este mundo me dijo que haber dejado que el cáncer avanzara fue el error más... tonto de su vida porque ya no estaría con nosotros; no te vería crecer ni decir tú primera palabra ni siquiera darte un regalo de cumpleaños ni de navidad; no me vería envejecer a su lado ni ver crecer a nuestros nietos o a nuestro ex futuros hijos pero ya no había nada que hacer. Después de conocerme quiso tomar su tratamiento pero el doctor le dijo que ya era muy tarde, el cáncer está muy avanzado, sólo le quedaba un año de vida máximo dos sí seguía un tratamiento y él lo tomo pero se iba deteriorando con el tiempo...

— _¿está bien?_

— _está estable y consiente. Pregunta por ti — dijo el doctor mientras me guiaba a la habitación de Edward — mañana temprano tiene programado otra quimio pero dudo mucho que lo soporte, está muy débil — me abrazo al verme llorar — lo lamento._

— _¿cuánto le queda sí no se hace sus demás quimios?_

— _de seis a ocho meses, no más._

— entre al cuarto y lo vi muy débil. Cuanto me acerque lo bese y me hice la fuerte para no llorar, él sonrió. Al ser parte de la familia Cullen me dejaron dormir con él y acompañarlo mientras estuviera ahí pero me era muy doloroso verlo sufrir cuando le aplicaban sus medicamentos del tratamiento y para el dolor. Lo peor llegó días después…

— _¿cómo está? — dijo en susurros la pequeña Alice asomándose por la puerta._

— _Estable, ahora está durmiendo — dije igual en susurros…_

— Las dos nos pusimos a platicar de todo y de nada cuando a tú papá se le empezó a detener el corazón. Algo andaba mal. Los doctores corrían de aquí para allá y nadie me decía nada, de un momento a otro lo vi todo en cámara lenta. Alice me zarandeaba y me decía con gestos que viera hacia abajo, le hice caso, había roto fuente y tú venías en camino, el miedo invadía mi sistema. Otros doctores y enfermeras me sacaron de ahí y me pusieron en otra habitación, me dijeron que estaba en labor de parto pero nadie me decía nada sobre Edward. Doce horas después tú llegaste al mundo — trate de enfocar mi mirada en EJ pero mi recuerdo era más fuerte, ahora mismo me veía en bata y con una personita en brazos — Alice vino a verme y me dijo que tú papá estaba estable pero mal, le quedaba poco tiempo…

— _¡Quiero verlo!— le grite al doctor que me atendía._

— _es imposible Sra. Cullen, necesita reposo su embarazo fue de alto riesgo._

— _me siento bien y quiero que mi esposo vea a mi hijo. Puede que sea la única vez — le llore y después de meditarlo unos segundos me llevó con silla de ruedas hasta Edward. Estaba peor. Me pare y tomé en brazos a mi lloroso bebé. Edward se despertó al oír el llanto; se acomodó en su cama._

— _saluda al pequeño Edward — le dije acercándole al bebé y depositándolo en su pecho y lo bese con toda la pasión que tenía y el me devolvió el beso débilmente._

— _¡hola EJ! — Le pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabecita — es tan parecido a ti — dijo viéndome a los ojos._

— _Nada que ver — le dije llorando pero con una sonrisa de felicidad — tardó en salir y además quería salir en una postura distinta así que es igual de terco que tú — él me sonrió y yo lo volví a besar, ¿quién me podría decir cuántos besos más podríamos gozar? — tiene tus ojos además de tú cabello._

— _Pero tiene tú nariz y tú boca — dijo riendo y negando con la cabeza. En ese momento EJ fruncido el ceño y Edward rio levemente — además frunce el ceño como tú — como pudo me acaricio la mejilla y yo repose mi cabeza en su palma — te amo mucho._

— _Te amo más — dije sonriendo y luego de un tiempo suspire — ¿cuando salimos de aquí? — él frunció el ceño y tardó en contestarme._

— _Si sigo bien podremos salir mañana — EJ se acomodó en su pecho y dio un largo suspiro; los dos sonreímos y nos quedamos contemplando al bebé por un largo tiempo…_

— los primeros meses estuvo todo bien; él te cargaba y te daba de comer, te bañaba y te acostaba y hasta jugaba contigo — EJ lloraba en silencio, lo abrace y seguí contando — estaban pasando muy rápido los seis meses y él se veía mal pero siempre la pasaba con nosotros — suspire y EJ lo hizo conmigo.

Era hora de recordar lo doloroso.

— él se fue de aquí mientras dormía. Cuando le lleve el desayuno él tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa imborrable en los labios. Ant-antes de irse me dijo que te amaba, que me amaba y que nos cuidaría desde donde estuviera — EJ se estremeció del llanto y yo lo abrace más fuerte…

_**Flash back…**_

— _¡no, no! — tire el desayuno y toque mejor a Edward, lo zarandeé pero no despertaba — ¡despierta mi amor, despierta! — EJ empezó a llorar y su llanto me volvía más frenética — ¡Edward, Edward! — Todo empezó a sonar, el teléfono, el timbre, EJ que no dejaba de llorar y no pude evitar gritar — ¡cállate EJ! ¡Cállate! — para empeorar las cosas el bebé lloro más fuerte. Me tire al pecho de Edward y llore desgarradoramente — ¡Edward! _

_Ya no oía nada, ni un sonido. Alice era la que llamaba y tocaba el timbre. Entro a la casa y trato de abrazarme pero yo no me soltaba de Edward así que se rindió y se llevó al bebé. Yo seguía llorando._

— _¡¿para qué diablos hiciste que me enamorara, maldición? ¡Sí iba a terminar así no debí de haberlo conocido ni haberme enamorado ni haberlo amado como lo amo! ¡Sólo para tú maldita diversión! ¡Vete al diablo con tus juegos del destino! ¡¿Que hice para merecer esto, maldición? ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Llévame con él!..._

— _Ya está todo listo para el funeral — dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina. Yo asentí sin decir nada — ¿Bells? — se sentó junto a mí y me pasó una mano por la espalda. Me estremecí — Bells, EJ te necesita, es apenas un crio — aunque puede que suene mala EJ dejó de importarme al principio. Levante los hombros — no digas eso Bells, ese niño es tú adoración es parte de ti y Edward te dejó una parte de él en ese bebé — la sola mención de su nombre me hizo llorar. Me hacía falta, cada momento, cada caricia, cada risa, cada palabra suya. Me volvía loca sin su mirada y para mí ya no había ruido alguno._

— _encárgate de él, Emmett por favor yo no... No puedo — me levante sin ánimos y me fui al cuarto y él me siguió — quiero estar sola. Mañana puedes venir por mí._

_El funeral fue como lo eran los funerales, lluvioso, gris, todos de negro. No era sitio para EJ así que lo dejaron con mi madre. Yo no me sentía yo, sólo podía llorar y apenas comía. Las palabras no me salían y no quería ver a EJ por el momento._

_Pasaron las semanas y yo no quería ver a nadie. Apenas y me traían a EJ para que lo viera pero yo sólo lo veía, veía sus ojitos verdes soñadores, y me ponía a gritar y a llorar y él bebé hacia lo mismo._

_._

— _Alice se quedará está noche — no era una sugerencia, era una orden. Ellos se turnaban para cuidarme después de haberme encontrado en la bañara a punto de ahogarme. Ese día me regañaron como si fuera una chiquilla pero yo no escuchaba nada sólo veía cómo iban de aquí para allá moviendo sus manos y tocándose sus narices; como las venas de sus gargantas se inflamaban y como se jalaban los cabellos. EJ seguía con mi madre._

_._

_Una noche no podía dormir así que Alice salió del cuarto por unos somníferos._

— _¡Bella! — fue un susurro leve pero mi corazón latió como loco. Esa voz la reconocí al instante — ¡Bella! — Decían desde la oscuridad y yo me puse a llorar — no llores — unas manos me secaron las lágrimas — me prometiste cuidar de ti y de EJ. Él bebé te necesita — estaba a oscuras pero el fantasma de Edward se veía muy claro. Hasta esos momentos yo no creía en lo sobrenatural._

— _¡Ed-Edward! — lo llame y él sonrió — eres tú._

— _perdóname — yo asentí — necesito que regreses EJ te necesita — yo quería decirle que el bebé tenía a mucha gente a su disposición y que yo quería estar donde él estaba — él te necesita — se inclinó hacia mí y me beso, apenas un toque, y eso me despertó los nervios; me acaricio y me despertó el corazón; me dijo que me amaba y eso me hizo llorar._

— _¿có-cómo?_

— _Tus palabras le llegaron y me dejó estar con ustedes, cuidándolos. Cuando me necesites siempre estaré a tú lado — sonrió hermosamente — pero sólo hoy podrás verme así, se lo pedí para que pudieras escucharme. Dice que eres una cabezota de lo peor — yo reí por sus palabras y el me volvió a acariciar — te amo, los amo. Por favor regresa — me beso y yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar, cuando los abrí él ya no estaba pero una brisa me hizo saber que seguía ahí, conmigo._

— _¡te amo! — me levante de la cama y todo el cuerpo me pesaba._

— _¡EJ, ¿dónde está? — Le dije a Alice cuando ella se dirigía a mi cuarto — Alice, EJ ¿dónde está? me veía con asombro y yo la zarandeé — Alice ¿dónde está?_

— _Con-con tú mamá ¿porque?_

—_Porque lo necesito — fui por las llaves de mi coche pero Alice me las arrebató y ella manejo hasta mi ex casa. Cuando llegamos unos llantos muy fuertes se oían desde afuera. Abrí la puerta y mi madre estaba tratando de calmarlo._

—_Dame — se lo quité de los brazos y lo abrace. Él dejó de llorar al instante — perdóname pequeño aquí estoy, aquí estoy y nunca te voy a volver a dejar, nunca._

_**Fin del flash back…**_

Una brisa fría se sintió entre nosotros y EJ se secó las lágrimas.

— ¡es papá! — Exclamo alegre y sonrió — estarás con nosotros siempre — yo lo abrace y la misma brisa se volvió a sentir al rededor, Edward nos estaba abrazando.

— ¿es por eso que no dices muerto? — pregunto extrañado. Yo asentí sonriendo.

— el cuerpo muere pero el alma no. Su alma me la dio cuando nos casamos y al no dejarlo ir, se quedó, además para él este es su cielo, su paraíso y se irá cuando yo me vaya con él.

— Es un idiota — dijo de repente y yo me asombre — mañana le daré una paliza a ese "tontito" para que respete a mi padre y deje de meterse conmigo. Mi padre me quiere y está conmigo — yo sonreí y sentí que me acariciaban la mejilla y yo deje descansar mi rostro en el aire, donde estaba su palma.

_**30 años después...**_

— ¡dejen a su abuela en paz! — grito Edward desde la puerta del cuarto pero no lucía molesto, para nada — ¡niñas! — Las llamó pero ellas estaban "escondidas" debajo de mi sábana — ¿madre has visto a las niñas? creí que estaban contigo pero veo que no — sus risitas las delataron pero Edward no se movió — bueno ni modos ellas se perderán del rico pastel de chocolate que preparó su madre — ellas salieron corriendo y se pegaron a cada pierna de su padre.

— ¡papi, papi! ¡Aquí estamos, aquí estamos! — decían a coro Emma y Kris.

— ¡traidoras! — las acuse y ellas me vieron con carita triste, fingida.

— ¡abue! — Dijo Kris — ven a comer pastel, mi mamá hace el mejor pastel de chocolate de todo el mundo por eso papá está gordo — las niñas y yo reímos y Edward frunció el ceño... Sí era mi ceño. Me levante de la cama con ayuda de mi hijo.

— No estoy gordo, es músculo y a tú madre le gusta — ellas hicieron un guácala y él rio — bueno ya, vayan a bajo y ayuden a su madre — ellas salieron corriendo de mi cuarto y los dos suspiramos — dime que no era así de pequeño — se quejó.

— Eras mucho peor y eso que sólo eras uno —él torció los ojos y me abrazo — te amo. Vamos.

La tarde la pasamos entre pláticas y pláticas. Edward y Tanya estaban esperando a su tercer y último hijo. La tarde le dio pasó a la noche y ellos se tuvieron que ir.

— Vendré por ti mañana a las 10 así que estate lista y guapa como siempre — yo sonreí y lo bese en su mejilla y en su frente.

— ahora preocúpate por tú mujer y tus hijos. Te amo — abrace a las niñas y a mi nuera — los amo, cuídense mucho — ellos se fueron y yo me fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

— perdone la molesta joven y encantadora dama ¿es aquí la residencia de la Sra. Cullen? — se escuchó la voz de mi Edward.

— ¡oh! Es usted señor Cullen. Qué joven y guapo se ve — era la verdad, no se veía como el Edward que conocía sino como un Edward diez o quince años más joven. Él entrecerró los ojos pero sonrió feliz — Sí me imagino que sí es. De pura casualidad ¿no leyó la placa de enfrente? — él se acercó a mí y me beso como hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

— te extrañe — dijo besando mi frente — te amo.

— Te amo — dije llorando. Mi piel ya no era arrugada y senil sino joven y tersa.

— ¿quieres venir conmigo? — dijo tendiéndome su brazo.

— Claro que sí — tomé su brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la calle.

— Te despediste — yo asentí — muy bien ahora dime ¿cómo estuvo tú vida? — y narrándole mi vida nos fuimos los dos juntitos.

_**Fin…**_

_*****_Periódico "La información del mundo"

Sociales:

la célebre y muy querida esposa del Sr. Cullen(q.e.p.d), la señora Isabella Swan Cullen fue Hallada muerte ayer a eso de las 10 de la mañana por su único hijo, Edward Junior, y su mujer, Tanya Denali.

Según los reportes médicos su muerte fue causada por un tercer paro cardíaco de carácter fulminante.

Una vecina nos relata "yo la lleve al hospital las otras dos veces que sufrió los infartos" "nunca quiso que yo se lo contara a su hijo" "siempre decía que se sentía bien" y la hija de la vecina continua "cuando yo le hacía compañía siempre me contaba que ya era hora de reunirse con su amado; que su amado lo esperaba".

En una entrevista que tuvimos con el heredero de las industrias Cullen, a días del funeral, nos reveló "ella ahora descansa en paz y junto a mi padre" un poco triste comenta "ella siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir; una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma. Claro que todos la vamos a extrañar pero ahora ella está con el amor de su vida; ahora ella está en su paraíso".

En el funeral asistieron su hijo y su nuera, su cuñada Alice Cullen con su esposo Jasper Whitlock, su hermano Emmett con su esposa Rosalie Hale y celebridades como Kristen Stewart(amiga íntima de la familia) así como su esposo Robert Pattinson. Fue una ceremonia muy hermosa y cabe recalcar que todos la extrañaremos.

Descanse en paz Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Amada hija, esposa, hermana y madre. Que Dios la tenga en su gloria.

*** esto del periódico lo puse porque, así como hay una personita que tuvo el valor de decir que no entendió muy bien lo que sucedió, hay muchas personitas que no entendieron muy bien, así que por eso se los puse pero quedo bonito.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal a mí me encanto, me hizo llorar y me dejo algo triste.**

**Es un regalo para todos y cada uno de ustedes que estuvieron conmigo, siguiéndome, apoyándome y dándome ánimos para que siguiera. También para los de nuevo ingreso jejeje**

**Espero sus comentarios y ya saben acepto anónimos.**

**Los quiere y los ama…**

**Wills-cullen-swan**


End file.
